


If Things Had Been Different

by Lady_FoxFire



Series: If Things Had Been Different [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the movie everyone lived happily ever after at least until the next movie but what if something unexpected happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ron Witwicky opened the front door of his home and found two men wearing Army dress uniforms standing there.

"Yes?" Ron stared at the two soldiers in confusion.

"Mr. Witwicky?" the young Captain whose nametag identified him as Lennox asked.

Ron nodded looking at the men in curiosity.

"Ron?" a voice called from in the house moments before the owner of the voice appeared. The woman looked at the two soldiers before saying, "What's going on Ron? Is it about Sam? Have they released him?” Pushing past Ron and the young soldiers the woman stepped into the yard and looked wildly around for Sam.

"Judy," Ron said as he tried to grab his wife and drag her back into the safety of the house only to have her avoid his grasp.

"Ma'am. Sir. I'm Captain Lennox and this is Sergeant Epps," the Captain said as he nodded to the man next to him. "Could we please talk inside?"

Judy turned on Captain Lennox. "Where is my son?"

"Please ma'am. Could we speak inside?" Lennox asked once again.

Judy seemed to pull everything inside of herself and to take upon her an air of royalty who was being forced to deal with a commoner. "Would you care for some tea, gentlemen?" 

The two soldiers looked at Mrs. Witwicky in confusion then over at Mr. Witwicky who nodded his head at them before they turned back to Mrs. Witwicky.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am," the men replied as they watched Judy pass them to reenter her home.

~*~

"How do you take you tea, gentlemen?" Judy asked as she poured the hot liquid into fine china cups.

"Two sugar please ma'am," Epps replied.

With two soft plops, Mrs. Witwicky handed the young soldier his tea. "And you Captain?" she asked a she poured the second cup.

"Two sugar and a touch of lemon, ma'am," Lennox said with a soft smile.

With efficiency born of years of practice Judy prepared the Captain’s tea and handed it over before preparing two other cups of tea.

Taking a sip of her tea, Judy turned her attention fully to the soldiers. "Now why don't you tell me where my son is and when the government will be releasing him." 

Lennox and Epps shared a look before the Captain cleared his throat nervously. 

"I don't know how to tell you this but your son, Sam…" Setting the china teacup onto the saucer, Lennox looked up at the Witwicky, sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm sorry he's dead."

"I'm sorry," Ron replied as he looked back and forth between the two men. "Could you repeat that."

"Sam is dead," Sgt. Epps stated as he set his cup of tea down. "He died while saving lives. He died a hero."

"No, you're mistaken," Judy said, her hands shaking so much that the tea sloshed out of the cup. "My son… my son isn't dead."

"Perhaps you'd care to explain," Ron’s normally cheerful tone had been replaced by a dangerous growl.

"I'm assuming you heard about the attack on the military base in Qatar," Lennox said. "My men, Sgt. Epps and I were the only survivors of that attack. We were brought to the same military base that your son had been taken to for debriefing. The base commander realized that your son and his girlfriend had been detained because of a case of mistaken identity and to try to make amends he had my team take them into the city to…" Lennox shrugged his shoulders, "to just be kids."

"I'm sorry but I not following what you're saying Captain," Ron said.

"It was Mission City," Epps supplied. "We took the kids to the city to look around, do some shopping just before it was attacked. Sam…he died in the attack."

"H… How?" Judy asked as all the blood drained from her face.

"A building collapsed on top of him," Lennox said with a haunted look in his eyes. "I had ordered him to run. I ordered him to that building. I though he would be safe there."

"With all the fighting going on around us, we couldn't get to Sam," Epps stated. "And by the time we were able to… it was too late."

"Why weren't we informed of this before now?" Ron demanded. "The attack on Mission City was days ago. Why are you only telling us now?

"They wanted to… they wanted to find Sam first before notifying you," Lennox replied with lowered eyes.

"You blame yourself for Sam's death don't you Captain," Ron asked as he stared out the window that was just to the left of where Captain Lennox and Sgt. Epps sat.

"I was the one who told Sam to run," Lennox replied. "I bear sole responsibility for what happen to your son."

Mr. Witwicky eye's snapped to the young captain. "Don't," he growled at the young soldier. "Don't you dare dishonor my son. I know my son. Sam… Sam would have helped no matter what, it's how we raised him." 

Ron looked down at his cup as if the cooling cup of tea held all the answers. "When we… when will we get Sam?"

"A few more days," the Captain replied. "After the DNA test are completed."

Judy's head snapped up her eyes filled with a desperate hope.

Seeing this Sgt. Epps shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am but there is no way that he's alive. I saw it happen. I tried to get to him but couldn't."

Mrs. Witwicky stood up suddenly, to which the soldier as per their training rose from their chairs. "You'll have to forgive me," Judy said in a strained voice, "but I feel one of my headaches coming on. I'm going to lay down now."

"Ma'am," Both Epps and Lennox said almost simultaneously as Judy turned and walked out of the room. With Mrs. Witwicky gone they returned to their seats to face Mr. Witwicky.

"You said he was a hero," Ron turned his cup in his hand, studying the fine design on it.

"He was," Lennox replied. "He was able to evacuate people but when the fighting came to close... that when I ordered him out of the area."

A sudden anguished cry came from upstairs; and all eyes jerked to the ceiling.

"I think it's time for you gentlemen to leave now," Ron stated, staring at the ceiling.

Lennox nodded his understanding. "Yes sir," he replied as he and Epps got up and headed for the door.

Standing the doorway Ron asked one more question. "Sam's girl, Mikaela?"

"She's safe. Probably home right now," Lennox stated. "Sam ordered her out of the area. Sam had her transport a badly injured solder out of the area."

Ron nodded his head accepting the answer and his son's heroics. "Do you have any children?"

"Three girls," Epps replied.

"A daughter," Lennox said softly. "Haven't meet her yet. She was born while I was overseas."

Ron nodded his head once again. "Go home," Ron said his voice cracking as he spoke. "Go back to your children. Go back to them… and never let them go." With tears running down his face, Ron shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A few blocks from the Witwicky household sat a blue Peterbilt cab semi with red flames painted on it; the driver of the truck sat nearly motionless watching as the two young soldiers entered the house.

"It doesn't have to be this way," the driver said as he continued to watch the house.

"Yes, it does," a voice said from behind him in the sleeping section of the semi.

The truck grew silent once again only to be broken by the voice from the sleeping section saying, "She'll serve them tea."

The dark haired driver turned to look at the shadowy figure in back.

"She spent a year over in Britain as an exchange student. She always serves tea when she has to deal with the unexpected. It lets her control the situation," the figure said with a snort. "Hell she would probably serve tea to Megatron if he showed up."

"Sam," the driver said.

"No Prime," Sam said as he leaned forward into the light. 

Instead of the normal appearance one would expect for a native of this planet, Sam’s appearance was that of a cyborg, a combination of metal and flesh, but he looked nothing like the cyborg’s that had appeared in Earth movies or TV shows.

Sam was an artist's dream of flesh and metal. The bronze colored metal curled and swirled across Sam's flesh and gave the young man’s face an unearthly appearance. If someone has seen him on the street they might have thought that Sam was wearing face paint in an almost Celtic design.

"This is the best way," Sam said as he stared at his childhood home. "This way they can grieve for their lost and in time their pain will fade and when it does they're turn their energies to other matters. I'm sure Mikaela will help nudge them into something productive." Turning slightly to look at the hologram of Optimus Prime, Sam continued, "If I had stayed, if they could see me as I am now, they would spend the rest of their lives looking for a cure, looking for a way to return me to what I once was. They would try every suggestion, visit every quack out there to try to fix me. Their lives would become bitter and miserable as they searched for a cure only to continually be disappointed."

Prime turned around to once again watch the Witwicky residence. "It wasn't meant to end like this," Prime said as an apology.

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam replied from behind the Autobot leader. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself and the future of your people in order to protect my world. This way is better. All we sacrificed was Megatron and the Allspark's old form."

"And your future," Prime commented.

"I'm still alive, Prime," Sam replied. "I haven't sacrificed my life nor my future."

Prime turned once again and looked at Sam. "You did sacrifice your future. You are the Allspark now. The future you had hoped for, planned for now can never be."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "And you never dreamt of being a soldier, of being the leader of your race, Prime but this is what we were destined for. I could fight it, cry over what I've lost but if I did that then it will only bring pain and misery to everyone involved."

"And you can accept this so easily?" Prime asked with a slight trace of awe for this former human.

Sam let out a bitter laugh. "Hardly," Sam replied. "I expect that there will be some days I'll be a damned bastard. Days in which I'll hide away from everyone until I feel ready to face the world… or I guess it's the universe again."

Optimus looked as Sam for a moment before turning around and settling back into the driver's seat, lost in thought. Prime's hologram jerked in response as the anguished cry that came from the Witwicky residence reached his sensors.

"Even if you were able to save the Allspark in its original form there would have been no way to save Cybertron," Sam stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Prime turned suddenly and at looked at Sam, who had leaned back so he was nearly hidden in the shadows once again. Prime's eyes demanding an explanation for the comment.

"Cybertron is dead, Prime," Sam explained as he watched the front door of his old home open. "The Allspark knew that your world was dying, that's why it had you send it away. It wanted to escape the war and Cybertron as your world died. It left Cybertron in the hope of finding a new world to start over on."

"Why?" Optimus asked. This simple word expressing everything he needed to ask, needed to know.

Sam looked at Prime, his eyes expressing the pity, the remorse he felt for destroying the Autobot leader's hopes and dream.

"The beings of this world… when destruction occurs, whether it be natural or from war, they build on the remains of what once was. If you look at Earth's great cities, you'll find cities underneath them but that is something you will never find on Cybertron," Sam stated.

The hologram of Optimus Prime blinked at Sam in confusion. "I don't understand."

Sam leaned forward. "Cybertronians can not do that. They can not build on top of the past; it is not in your nature to do so. You will put all your hopes and dreams into trying to capture the glory that once was Cybertron. You will try to rebuild the past, a past that is long since dead. The children, the sparkling that will come, will want to forge a future of their own but will be forced to rebuild a past that very few can remember."

Sam leaned back into the shadows. "It will lead to war once again."

"A never ending cycle," Optimus said to himself. 

"Unfortunately that is true," Sam said. "But remember Prime, Cybertron may be dead but our people still live. We will find a new world, a new Cybertron," Sam stated. "And we will start again."


End file.
